Midnight Switch
by Alluring Illusion
Summary: Rated for swearing, perverted actions and cuddling Naraku. The major male characters of Inu Yasha are switched from midnight until midnight of the next day without the girls knowledge. the result: chaos.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: if I owned Inu Yasha, I wouldn't be writing the fanfiction, would I?  
  
A/N: Guess who is back again with another story.  
  
Inu Yasha: -_-'  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha that's not nice. Osawari.  
  
Inu Yasha: * falls to the ground. *  
  
Andi: ok can you stop? Now, to explain my story. This chapter is very short (as it is only a prologue) but later chapters will be much longer. Also, this is a story that was co-written by Yamashi-chan, a story that we came up with a while ago. We were watching episodes of 'Inu Yasha' that we had downloaded when we thought: wouldn't it be funny if the major male characters in Inu Yasha switched bodies for a day. This is the result of that thought.  
  
Ch1 prologue  
  
'Miroku, why are you such a pervert?' screamed Sango, after yet another grope by Miroku. Miroku didn't answer the question. He was twitching on the ground, unable to speak.  
  
'Kirara, let's go.' Said Sango, jumping on the transformed youkai. Inu Yasha looked down at Miroku, still twitching on the ground. 'Did you know that you're stupid?' asked Inu Yasha, folding his arms. 'She may like it when you grope her, but not when Kagome's gone home. Then she's just in a bad mood all the time.'  
  
Miroku jumped up off the ground, apparently unaffected by the blow her received from Sango. 'Really? She likes it when I grope her?' asked the monk, looking hopeful. 'Feh. I only noticed it because Kagome pointed it out. My opinion is that you're a moron and you try to hard.' Inu Yasha sat down and closed his eyes, a sure sign that he didn't want to continue the conversation.  
  
'Well, it's easy for you. It's very obvious that Lady Kagome is head-over- heels in love with you.' Defended the angry monk. 'Easy? You think it's easy? I'm in love with two girls that share the same soul. One of those girls is dead and wants me dead. And the other had the power to kill me with 'osawari' and is from a different time line!' Inu Yasha growled and stood up.  
  
'That's not easy and if you think it is, then you are more of a moron then I thought.' At those last words, he turned and walked away. All Miroku could do was stare after Inu Yasha and contemplate the truth of his words.  
  
~~  
  
Later that night after Kagome had come back, Inu Yasha and Miroku were still mad at each other. Kagome, mad at the boys for being such idiots, went to the village to talk to Sango and Keade.  
  
Along her way there, Kagome met up with a person that she didn't think she could stomach today: Kouga. 'Hello Kagome. Are you ready to dump dog turd to become my woman?' he asked her brightly.  
  
'His name is Inu Yasha and no I'm not going to dump him and become your woman.' Said Kagome, with a note of impatience in her tone. 'Why not? I'm not really that bad, am I?' he whined. Kagome shook her head. 'I have to go, Kouga.' She said. He nodded his head and walked away, his tail between his legs.  
  
Kagome sighed and began her walk to Keade's again. Upon her arrival, Kagome saw that Sango was having a field day, ranting and raving about how perverted Miroku was. Mid-rave Sango turned her head and caught sight of an open mouth Kagome.  
  
Sango smiled and greeted her warmly. She ushered Kagome into Keade's hut so they she, Sango, Keade and Shippo could talk. 'Men are idiots.' Said Kagome simply. 'Naraku is giving us trouble again. Sesshomaru is once again after Tetsusiga. Kouga won't get the hint that I don't like him like that. Inu Yasha won't get the hint that I do. And Shippo.' She said, turning to the young kit.  
  
'I want to be powerful like Naraku. But I don't want to be evil.' He added hastily, looking at the shocked face of his companions. 'And Shippo is an idiot because he wants to be like Naraku, I presume your are going to say.' Said Keade, looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned red and looked away. Shippo started shaking his head, holding in laughter. 'You are a weird one.' Said Sango looking at Shippo. 'Yes he is. But who cares? We have to get back to camp.' Said Kagome with a cough. Sango and Shippo nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Keade chuckled as she watched them go. None of them seemed to appreciate the boys as they were. Keade chuckled again and went to find the things she would need this particular night.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshomaru looked back at Rin for the 3rd or 4th time that night. She was again clutching her stomach, but every time he asked what was wrong, she would just smile and say nothing.  
  
Sesshomaru looked forward again. They were nearing the village that Inu Yasha usually dwelled in. He began to turn down a different path, going farther south than the village then he remembered. The village where Inu Yasha was had an old woman, a miko. If he were to stop here and command Jaken to take her to the old woman, then perhaps he wouldn't have to continuously ask her what was wrong.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped. 'Jaken.' 'Yes milord?' asked Jaken, coming in front of his master to bow. 'Take Rin to the miko of the village and have her check Rin out to see what ails her.' Jaken nodded and motioned Rin forward.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Rin passed him. At 17, she was a lovely creature. Waist long dark hair and bright, curious brown eyes made her look like a woodland nymph.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head to clear his thoughts. The last time he had traveled with Rin for longer than 2 days was quite a while ago and he could not remember Rin ever being in pain whilst on an excursion.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and sat down to wait for Rin's return.  
  
~~  
  
'And these will help?' Asked Rin, looking doubtful at the small herbs in her hand. 'Aye Child. They will. Now what is this you were saying about Sesshomaru-sama?' Asked Keade as she set weird shaped objects on a shrine in the corner.  
  
'He keeps asking me what's wrong and after a while it becomes powerfully embarrassing. He doesn't know what is going on in my body and I tell him it is nothing yet he persists. Some times I wish that he would ignore me, as he did when I was a child.' Said Rin, looking rueful.  
  
Keade just chuckled and stood up. So Sesshomaru was to be included in this now. What an interesting twist this promised to be.  
  
Rin followed suite and stood up. She bowed politely before she exited the hut. Breathing a sight of relief, Rin walked over to Jaken, who had been waiting at the road for her.  
  
~~  
  
(A/N: im going to be jumping for one character to the next really fast and this part is going to be really confusing so try and keep up and if you have any questions review and I will answer)  
  
Miroku woke up to a really strong smell of wolves. Thinking that Kouga and his clan had shown up while he was sleeping, Miroku forced his eyes open and looked around.  
  
Surprisingly he was the cave where Kouga's clan resided and he was lying in Kouga's bed. Miroku shook his head and felt a long pony tail follow the motion. Reaching up to his head, Miroku felt long hair greet his touch. Getting up from where he was, Miroku dashed outside and looked into the water.  
  
the only thought that entered his head was oh shit Sango was going to kill him.  
  
~~  
  
Kouga groaned and reached over to clutch his hand. There felt like there was a hole in his hand and it stung like a bitch. Kouga sniffed the air, trying to detect if there was an enemy nearby to have cause him the pain in his hand. Kouga frowned and sniffed again. Nothing. No scents were reaching his nose and this is what made Kouga open his eyes and gasp in fright and confusion.  
  
~~  
  
Naraku took a deep breath to calm him self. This wasn't happening. Not to him. Not now. But how could one deny it? The proof was there. Right in front of him. And what he was seeking was right in front of him too. Maybe this would benefit him.  
  
~~  
  
Shippo looked around and started to cry even louder. Why him? What had he done to deserve some thing as cruel as this? The tears stopped as Shippo took a deep breath and looked around for the millionth time. Trying to be a man was useless Shippo decided, as he let the tears come again.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshomaru blinked in confusion and looked down at his side. Rin wasn't there like she should have been. Someone who wasn't supposed to be near him was. Sesshomaru looked around again. Yea, what his eyes were seeing was right. He looked down at his clothes. Someone was going to have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
~~  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at it again and a growl of frustration came to this throat. Damn it all. Damn it all to hell. Inu Yasha looked down at the sleeping figure again. How was he supposed to explain this? He was only a hanyou, not a wise man. Reaching down to touch his chest, Inu Yasha wondered who was going to pay for this.  
  
A/N: sorry if that was confusing but all of this will be explained in the next chapter. And about the characters, when you find out what is going on, all I can say is this: pairs were done randomly by numbers by my parents (who don't watch anime) so pairs as they are were not done for a specific reason.  
  
Arigitou! Ja Ne!  
  
Andi~ 


	2. Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. I simply own but 2 dollars. So if you're going to sue me, don't expect that big of a payoff.  
  
A/N: *eyes wide* omg! I never expected so many reviews! And in less than 10 hours! Well for all your efforts to review, I'm going to give you all one hell of a chapter! And if you didn't get who had been switched here's the list:  
  
Miroku-Kouga Sesshomaru-Inu Yasha Shippo-Naraku  
  
Sorry if this was confusing. The original plot was for just Inu Yasha and Miroku to be switched but I decided that I would change all of them just for the simple fact that I wanted a laugh.  
  
~ Reviewer Responses ~  
  
Squeakers: its good? And I'm glad that you liked it and that it wasn't confusing. And I'm defiantly going to keep it up.  
  
Areine: Thank you! And Shippo made me laugh too even though I wrote it: P And you get to see who the characters are and not have to think any more because the chapter is up!  
  
Niohanyoumiko: I hope the story lives up to its expectations! And here's your update!  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad it wasn't confusing. And about the character switches, you may be right but you'll have to see in this chapter!  
  
Midnight Youkai: *backs away slowly* please don't hurt me! I'm too young to die! And plus if your minions kill me, you wouldn't get the update would you? J/K. I get the point and here your chapter.  
  
Vic_18: Thanks. You'll have to check the characters now don't ya? Here's your update.  
  
O2: your not going to steal Christmas on me like the Grinch are you? Hope not cause Christmas is over and I'm enjoying my gifts. And now you don't have to look forward to this cause the chapters here.  
  
SilverKnight7: Ok!  
  
Inuyasha'sbabe01: Thank you. I know it was confusing but explanations will be in this chapter.  
  
Sailor Mini Venus: there is going to be a lot of weird thinking going on in this chapter so bear with me and here's your chapter!  
  
Kitsune of Chaos: *smiles* it is weird. I'm weird so what do you expect? And thank you.  
  
Soulasassin: Thank you. And you will find out about pairings this chapter.  
  
Anime-luvver: Hi! Thank you! And here's your update so don't fret about what happens!  
  
AibouEnjeruAibou: I always write unusual stuff so don't be surprised about this. And about your guess there's more than 2 so wait and see!  
  
Forever Kagome: Thank you so much! Creativity? My friend helped me write this so I can't take all the credit. If you want to see some fics written by the author that helped me check out Yamashi-chan.  
  
Alliebug27: I hope it is going to be a good story and please keep reading even if you don't want to review.  
  
Lord Fluffy's Rin: Sort of funny? O dear. I didn't do it that well did I? And about Rin's age I had to change it so that Sesshomaru wouldn't have taken Rin with him for a while so he wouldn't know what was wrong and take her to Keade's. And you know what happens from there right? And you're right. Keade and Naraku would probably be dead and the quest over. And here's your update.  
  
Puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic: This was wrong. I'm wrong so what can you expect? Pairing I hope will be really funny and I agree. There is way too many Kag/Sess fics out there. That pairing is just wrong. O and I've read some of your stories (absolutely genius) and your bio. Not making fun of you but your nuts. Completely and totally insane. Well enjoy this chapter and update your stories soon!  
  
AmaiSango: *smiles* thank you! Here's your update and you'll see about how they react in each other's bodies this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Xo-Kagome-ox: I hope this will turn out to be a great fanfic. And sorry it took me awhile to update. School and cadets really takes up a lot of my time. Well who cares now? UPDATENESS!  
  
Mukino Kuneka: Well you get to see what happens now don't you? 'I'm sorry it ended really fast but I was writing this at 4:30 in the morning so instead of making this a one shot I made it a 2-3 chapter story. And I'm glad you got sucked into this. Thank you for looking forward to this and I will continue to write.  
  
Kaguya: I'm glad you thought it was funny and I realize that it was confusing so explanations will be in this chapter.  
  
Animefun725: Glad you like it girl! Thanks for loving it and I will keep it up and you keep your stories up! And about your little ff.net problem, hope it gets sorted out and you get to update.  
  
Jamethiel1: I'm so happy you found it funny and the original plot was for Miroku and Inu Yasha to switch bodies (I would have loved to write those but imagine Miroku in Kouga's body. The possibilities!) But I changed it so that all of them switched. But yea and here's the update.  
  
IceSpikexBlackRose: I'm extremely happy you like it! Here's the next chapter so you don't have to wait and hopefully it's as interesting as the last chapter!  
  
~ End ~  
  
That took almost two pages! Thank you all very much! If you want to check out the author that helped me write this check out Yamashi-chan. That's all here. Read and enjoy!  
  
Wait! One last note. I'm not going to be calling the characters by the person. I'm going to call them by what body they are in. Ex: Miroku is in Kouga's body so he is going to be called Kouga.  
  
Ch2 Chaos  
  
Ayame looked out of the cave and wonder what the hell had gotten into Kouga. First he had woken up and was muttering to himself and then he dashed out to glare at his reflection in the water for awhile. If that wasn't bizarre enough, Kouga had then jumped up and ran away at top speed, yelling that he was going to see Kagome.  
  
Ayame, deciding that she wanted to see what was going on, followed right behind him. 'This way.' She decided taking a right. She dashed along river, picking up bits of Kouga's scent, which was scared and confused.  
  
Ayame turned a corner to see Kouga stopped there, staring at his hand and muttering curses and prayers. 'You alright Kouga?' Asked Ayame, nearly making Kouga jump out of his skin in fright. 'I'm fine. Go back to the den.' He snapped.  
  
'Well excuse me for being worried Mr. I-don't-like-anyone-besides-Kagome.' She said sarcastically, before turning around and running back the way she came.  
  
Kouga watched as she left. He looked down at his hand and back towards the east again. He looked for a few seconds before running toward where Kagome and the others had set up camp.  
  
~~ Inu Yasha  
  
'And I said to go die just like that clay pot.' Said Inu Yasha calmly to Kagome. Kagome burst into tears and shouted 'OSAWARI!' before turning to flee to the forest, close in pursuit was Sango.  
  
'You ok dog turd?' asked Miroku with a smirk. 'I am not turd, you stupid monk. You will address me with respect.' Inu Yasha said calmly. 'And Kagome is my woman. You will address her with respect or the wolves will eat you up.' Said Miroku getting in a fighting stance.  
  
'So you want to fight me?' Asked Inu Yasha with a monotone voice. He looked down at his arm and hip. A smile spread across Inu Yasha's face that had been passive just a moment ago. He reached down and grasped Tetsusiga. A Blue barrier sprung up. 'Damn it all to hell! I still can't use it!' He cried.  
  
'OSAWARI!' came a voice from the woods. 'What do you mean you still can't use it?' Asked Kagome coming out of the woods teary eyes. Inu Yasha never answered her. He just turned around and crossed his arms.  
  
Miroku, looking at Kagome in distress, came over and out his arms around her shoulders. 'Leave him and be my woman Kagome.' Said Miroku, pulling Kagome close. Kagome, stunned by his actions, didn't offer any resistance.  
  
'HENTAI!' Screamed Sango as she smacked him over the head. 'What is up with you boys today? It's like you switched bodies.' Sango putting her face close to Miroku's. Realizing what she was doing, Sango whipped back, a blush on her face.  
  
'SANGO!' came a voice from the distance. Upon hearing her name, Sango whipped around looking for the voice. 'Kouga?' asked Sango, stunned by the figure that stopped in front of her.  
  
'Sango, I need your help.' Said Kouga desperately, reaching out. Sango opened her mouth to speak when all that was heard was a loud SMACK! Kouga lay on the ground, a large red hand print on his face.  
  
Kagome waking from her stupor looked over to Sango. 'What was that for?' asked Kagome, bending down to poke the unconscious wolf. 'He was rubbing my butt just like Miroku does!' cried Sango blushing madly.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at that comment. 'Ok. This day is starting off way to weird for my liking. Want to see if you can come to my time today for the duration?' asked Kagome seriously. Sango rolled her eyes. 'You know I would. But we can't.' She said turning around to face the road.  
  
Kagome's face closed up all of a sudden. 'Sesshomaru is coming.' She said quietly. Sango looked over at her startled for a moment before nodding and grabbing her weapon and getting in a fighting stance.  
  
Long before they saw Sesshomaru coming up the dusty road, they heard the argument.  
  
'But I always follow you fluffy-chan. So why are you telling me to stop now?' said Rin when the group had come into view. 'Well I'm saying don't follow me and don't call me fluffy! Growled Sesshomaru.  
  
'Milord! Milord!' cried the with the world's most annoying voice Jaken. 'What is wrong? Yesterday you said that we were going back to the Western Lands and now your are saying that we have to go see your hanyou's dirty wench?'  
  
'Say anything else about Kagome and I will slit your throat!' Yelled Sesshomaru, rounding on Jaken. (Don't worry loyal Inu/Kag fans! This is not going to be a Sess/Kag pairing!) Jaken Jumped back in from Sesshomaru. 'You would kill me for that woman?' asked Jaken bursting into tears.  
  
Rin just stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. He turned around and looked at her, his expression foreboding. 'You better not do what I think your going to do.' Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
'What do you think I'm going to do?' asked Rin, her voice strained. 'O god you are!' He said just as she burst into tears. 'Stop crying. Please stop crying!' he said sound desperate. 'You don't want me anymore!' shouted Rin. 'I'm just a pet aren't I?' Sesshomaru backed away slowly. Rin stopped crying and glared at Sesshomaru. 'I'm going to go talked to Kagome.' She declared and stomped off.  
  
'.' Was the only thought in Sesshomaru's head as he decided that there was no other choice but to follow.  
  
Sesshomaru walked behind Rin and entered the camp where Kagome and Sango were looking at him, their expressions flat.  
  
Sesshomaru's dark expression brightened the minute he laid eyes on Kagome. 'Kagome!' Sesshomaru smiled and stretched his arms out to embrace Kagome. Kagome dropped to the ground and rolled away from him.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?' screamed Kagome, Rin and Sango at the same time while hitting him over the head with any available objects, including the still unconscious Kouga and the still sleeping Shippo.  
  
'What is the meaning of this?' Asked a fluster, now wide-awake kitsune. He stood up and brushed himself off. 'Don't break the merchandise wench.' He said haughtily as he strutted away from her, looking high and mighty.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and calmly walked over to Shippo. He bonked him on the head a couple of times before going over to a tree and hopping up and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
The camp was silent.  
  
Kagome grabbed Rin and Sango before she walked a little ways away from the camp. 'Do you think the planned this?' She asked looking at the faces of the other confused teens.  
  
'I don't know. This is all so weird. The only thing that could be any weirder and confuse me anymore would be for Naraku to show up and act all nice and. strange.' Said Sango.  
  
As if on cue, a large white feather appeared in the sky. It landed in the middle of the camp where Kagura, Kanna and Naraku jumped down. Naraku looked around at the blank faces in the camp before his eyes landed on a certain someone.  
  
'Kagome!' he screamed before he ran over and flung his arms around her middle. He snuggled into her stomach and said 'I was so afraid the I wouldn't see you again, Kagome mamma.'  
  
Kagome stood stiff as a board while everyone looked on in amazement.  
  
A/N: ok I'm going to stop here and make a chapter 3. Firstly I want to thank all of my reviewers for their support. You guys are my motivation to keep this up.  
  
Secondly I want to say thanks to Yamashi-chan for helping me with this story.  
  
And thirdly I want to say thank you to my parents for letting me use the Internet to post this and the almighty Remiko Takahashi for creating such a wonderful wicked anime.  
  
I don't know when chapter 3 is going to be up because of exams so hopefully it will be up soon. As for other fics, as of right now they are all on hiatus. No more chapters will be posted until Feb.1 at the earliest. All fics will be updated within the first week of February.  
  
Thanks to all Ja Ne!  
  
Andi~ 


	3. The chaos Begins

Disclaimer: *looks at Lawyers crowded around* Yes I own Inu Yasha. *Lawyers haul out lawsuits* Ok fine! I don't.  
  
Warning for extreme OOC-ness and mention of sexuality (not in a bad way though)  
  
A/N: I just changed my name. Sorry for the confusion but Genie was really starting to grate on me. Well to the story. Sorry for the wait. Midterms take a lot of studying and studying takes a lot of time. Other updates for other stories coming soon. This is not the last chapter for 'Midnight Switch.' I'm having a lot of fun with this so I'm not going to stop the madness yet.  
  
And one last favor from all of you. Not that I don't appreciate all the reviews I'm getting, can you also please direct your attention to my other stories. They are being ignored and I'm getting really sad. I worked just as hard on them so please R&R this story and my other ones. Enough banter for this A/N. on to the story after the reviewer responses.  
  
~ Reviewer Responses ~  
  
xXMidori-ChanXx: Yes you were right. Thank you so much for liking this story. And I'm sorry I had to put my stories on hiatus but I really needed the marks I'm going to get off my midterms so I couldn't be distracted with trying to keep up updates. Read and enjoy!  
  
Alliebug27: If you loved the Nar/Kag bit in the last chapter, your gonna love this chapter (but its not a paring.that would just be wrong!)  
  
Silverknight7: Midterms are evil (don't have finals until June) and ouch. Your science fair is so soon. My science fair is coming up on the 17th. So I have a bit to go before mine. And thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed.  
  
xo-Kagome-ox: Thanks for the enthusiasm. And I'm updating now so have a ball.  
  
Tina: It tends to do that doesn't it. You're not the only one who thinks that either. A lot of my friends (who get to read my chapters before anyone else) said that it gave them disturbing mental pictures as well. And if you enjoy being disturbed like that, you may want to check out a FY fic that I'm going to write in the near future.  
  
Queen of all Chipmunks: Thank you and in answer to your question: I do believe.  
  
Lor__: Thank you and I will try to be more descriptive and Yamashi-chan does have good stories. Did you know she has more up now?  
  
Anime-luvver: Thank you! Your wait is now over!  
  
Animefun725: Thank you so very much and you are so very welcome.  
  
Mukino Kuneka: *huggles back* and thank you I look forward to your next review.  
  
Anonymous: glad you find it funny. And please (so I don't look like an idiot answering anonymous reviews) please leave me a name if you're going to review again.  
  
AibouEnjeruAibou: Yup!  
  
Alyssa: thank you. And don't say please. I hate manners but don't get really rude cause I hate that too.  
  
Nehokia Nazaumi: ok I will update soon.  
  
Jaded Image: Yup I did start a new fic but I don't mind that you didn't review and midterms do tend to do that don't they? But it's alright and I'm sorry that I didn't get around to reviewing your story yet but I have read it and it is genius.  
  
~ End Reviewer Responses ~  
  
Ch3 The chaos begins  
  
'AAAAAHHHHHHHH!' Screamed Kagome as she looked down to her waist where Naraku was currently snuggling. Naraku jumped back startled. 'What's wrong?' He asked, moving close to her again.  
  
'Nar.Nar.NARAKU!' Kagome screamed again as she ran behind Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha turned around and glared at Kagome. 'What makes you think I'm going to protect you?' Kagome blinked and backed away from the glaring hanyou. 'What? You said you would always protect me!' she cried.  
  
'No I didn't.' said Sesshomaru from the other side of the camp. 'What do you mean *I* Sesshomaru. I was talking to him.' She said pointing at Inu Yasha.  
  
'Hold on a second. What's your name?' asked Rin pointing to Sesshomaru. 'The hell? My names Inu Yasha.' Rin looked startled but nodded her head. She pointed to Miroku. 'My names Kouga.' Said the monk slowly. Rin nodded and moved to the next person.  
  
'Miroku.' He said when Rin landed on him. (For those of you that re going to be confused just like me and my friends, all the characters are still going to be in each others body but are going to be called by their real names)  
  
Rin walked over to Shippo and kneeled down. 'Naraku?' She asked. Shippo nodded and looked away rudely. Rin stood and dusted off her kimono.' And let me guess: Shippo.' Rin said looking at the pouting figure of Naraku.  
  
'If I worked this out right in my head'. Rin turned around and smiled. 'FLUFFY-CHAN!' Rin cried happily. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes to the name. 'I told you not to call me that in public.' He whined.  
  
'Ok! Now that we know who every body is, we just have to find out what caused this.' Said Kagome, taking on the role of the leader. Everyone nodded in agreement. 'We do have to find that out but first, Ramen.' Said Inu Yasha. He looked at Kagome. 'Make me some.' Was all he said to her.  
  
'Say please and I might Sess.I mean Inu Yasha' Said Kagome, turning away quickly. 'What did you just call me?' Asked Inu Yasha whirling around to glare at Kagome. 'Umm.Inu Yasha?' She laughed weakly.  
  
'No you didn't. Not at first.' Shouted Inu Yasha. 'So? Who cares? It was a slip of the tongue. Leave me alone and OSAWARI!' Sesshomaru dropped to the ground. 'Damn you, you infernal woman! Why must you persist?!' Shouted Sesshomaru as soon as he could get up.  
  
Kagome was about to answer to that when, from across the camp, a scream of 'KOUGA' and a smack was heard. Everybody turned to look at and embarrassed Sango and a twitching wolf prince lying on the ground. Kouga walked over to his body that was still twitching from the blow it received from Sango. 'Don't ruin my body, Monk. My hands are for Kagome only.'  
  
WHACK!  
  
Kouga now lay next to his body not moving. Kagome and Inu Yasha stood behind where the wolf prince was standing but a moment ago, their arms outstretched.  
  
Inu Yasha stood glaring over the non-moving figure when his head suddenly shot up and he growled. He spun around searching wildly. 'Sesshomaru that's my body! Calm your hormones I can you smell you all the way here!'  
  
A rustle was heard and a giggling, red-faced Rin emerged from the woods. 'Nasty. Thinking that Sesshomaru was getting off in your body.' Said Rin as she moved into the group.  
  
A moment later Sesshomaru also emerged from the woods. 'You just had to get off didn't you?' Inu Yasha ranted as soon as his body had joined the group.  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Kagome went over to her pack and withdrew 8 cups of instant ramen, a timer and a kettle.  
  
After seeing what Kagome was extracting from her pack, Inu Yasha had a small fire going in a blink of an eye. Kagome quickly set up the meal and went over to Inu Yasha.  
  
She was ready to plop down on his lap into his waiting arms when she stopped. 'He may be Inu Yasha on the inside but he is Sesshomaru on the outside.' She thought.  
  
Kagome sighed and plopped down next to Inu Yasha, even thought Inu Yasha was still ready to receive her onto his lap.  
  
'Kagome, what time is it?' Asked Shippo, looking up from his glaring contest with Naraku.  
  
'10:00am' Said Kagome looking at her watch.  
  
'WHAT?!' Everyone screamed at the same time. 'It's only 10? This day feels like its gone on for years.' Groaned Sango.  
  
While everyone sat, wallowing in self-pity, the ramen finished cooking and was distributed among everyone. They ate in silence except for the occasional growl from all of the males, excluding Naraku and Shippo, whom were still having a glaring contest.  
  
'Why don't you both stop that and enjoy your meal?' asked Kagome after 10 minutes of constant glaring. 'Cause.' Was the only reply from both of them. Kagome sighed and started to clear away the garbage from everyone.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Sango stood up and dusted herself off while Miroku sat and bore a handprint on his cheek.  
  
'I don't see why you have to continually hit my body.' Said Kouga crossly. 'Because its your body that keeps grabbing my ass!' Said Sango, rounding on the unsuspecting wolf. She reached out and grabbed him by his collar.  
  
'Do you know what its like to gave a guy come up and continually grab your ass and never relent? Do you know what it's like to have to constantly watch your back for said guy? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A STRESS PIMPLE THE SIZE OF YOUR FAT, SWELLED UP HEAD GROWING ON YOUR NECK?! NO? I DIDN'T THINK SO! SO STOP COMPLAINING AND BUT OUT!'  
  
Sango sat down and looked at all of her friends cowering in a heap across the campsite. 'I have been waiting a long time to get that out of my system.' She said with a smile. Everyone slowly stood up and walked cautiously over to join Sango.  
  
'Boo.' Said Sango.  
  
Everyone was back on the other side of the campsite cowering yet again from the wrath of Sango. Sango again just smiled and called Kirara over. She stood up and looked at her friends.  
  
'Everyone get up. We have to go to the market.'  
  
A/N: Longer chapters later. Sorry if that was really crappy and really short. I'm really tiered and I'm not in that much of a funny mood. But I promise if this turns out crappier than I thought I will remove the chapter and rewrite it. Plus I have FY on my mind so you all know.  
  
On another note, I just finished watching Inu Yasha. They screwed Rin and Kouga's voices in the dubbed version.  
  
Well Ja Ne!  
  
Andi~ 


	4. The Market

Disclaimer: Pi is exactly 4. Readers look stunned THAT is just about as likely as me owning Inu Yasha.  
  
A/N: Welcome back loyal reviewers!! Reviewers haul out tomatoes Andi hides behind Inu Yasha and Co. who suddenly appears out of no where  
  
Sorry for such a long wait!!! But Inu Yasha had to make sure he had a large part in this chapter...and he tried to kill me several times because of the Sesshomaru thing! (that and school) mutters angrily about stupid school  
  
Inu Yasha: Weak excuses Andi...very weak...  
  
Andi: stage whisper maybe they'll believe me!  
  
Inu Yasha and Co: doubt it.  
  
Andi: Aw well. I have two more little sections to do before I go on to the story so here they are.  
  
Apology: I apologize to all reviewers for slow updates. I have been so busy in the past and will be very busy for the next week or so, but after that I should be able to get back on track and update all stories.  
  
That's my apology and I'm stickin to it.  
  
Reviewer Responses   
  
xo-Kagome-ox: I agree with you! The voice they picked out for Kouga really sucks (no offense meant to those who like it). And Rin's is NOTHING like I excepted it to be. Have you heard her voice in Japanese? I like her voice there. Yes I watch Inu Yasha on YTV. That was too funny! LoL thanks for reading this far. I'm defiantly going to put you on my list of all time favorite reviewers (and im not kidding).  
  
Rekouri Sentusu: Well you don't have to wait anymore do you? And you are also going on my list of favorites!  
  
Anime-Luvver: I know I know!!! I hate not being able to for long periods of time! Thank you so much your enthusiasm really makes me want to update faster. And me too. And your going there too!  
  
Jaded Image: Thank you. You're welcome. It was true. Your chapters are genius. And it wasn't just midterms that slowed me down. So much stuff is going on I just can't keep up.  
  
Purple Haze: It is confusing. I was confused when I was writing it. And I'm updating now and you know that because of my e-mail.  
  
CometsChaos: I am.  
  
Animefun725: Thank you so much for all of your enthusiastic comments. I really appreciate your support. You're getting added to my list as well.  
  
Mukino Kuneka: All most every voice is I swear! And I have to until someone I know started downloading IY episodes. Then I learned of good voices. And I've seen many in Japanese...your really missing out. (Sorry to rub it in) your also getting added to my favorites list of authors.  
  
End   
  
Well that's enough rambling.  
  
Ch4 The market...  
  
"Osawari" came a voice from behind the trees. A thud echoed around the clearing. "Ooh!" came Sesshomaru's voice with a bang on the ground. The tree's rattled as an object was hurled into its branches. A cry sounded in the area while a thud that sounded like a kick bounced from tree to tree.  
  
Sango, Kagome and Rin looked at the damage behind them.  
  
The boys had declined going to the market saying that doing the shopping was a woman's work. All 3 women rounded on the boys to murder them when Kagome had stopped them.  
  
A truly evil smirk was on her face when she motioned for the girl's to follow her to just a little out of the boy's hearing range.  
  
"Why don't we give them a little punishment for being so rude to us?" Kagome had asked with the evil little grin on her face. With identical grins on their faces, Rin and Sango had readily agreed.  
  
Kagome motioned them close and explained what to do.  
  
They had walked back to camp and said that yes they would go to the market alone as long as they walked them so far.  
  
The men, being as stupid and ignorant as one could possible get, agreed. They said they would walk to the Sakura tree grove where they would stop and wait for them to return. Kagome, Sango and Rin packed up camp, again this being "women's work".  
  
After that being done, the group set off. They had been walking for no more than 3 minutes when Kagome had given the predetermined signal.  
  
With a quick intake of air, Kagome all but screamed "OSAWARI!" while she grabbed hold of Naraku (in Shippo's body) and flung him into a tree as Sesshomaru went down (him being in Inu Yasha's body) from the Subduing spell.  
  
Whilst Kagome took care of those 2, Sango had cracked her boomerang down over Miroku's (Kouga's) head. Rin had swept her leg across the back of Kouga's (Miroku's) knee's, causing him go fall to the ground with a grunt.  
  
Last, but definitely not least, it had been Shippo's turn. The poor Kitsune never saw it coming. Kirara had transformed into her big form and pounced on him. Front on.  
  
The girl, looking no worst for wear, turned and walked ahead to the market.  
  
They stopped though, to admire the devilish work. All of the boy's, excluding Shippo who was still in a tree, we laying flat on the ground, faces in the dirt.  
  
"Now boy's, we ARE willing to accept an apology along with an escort to the market. Though, if you refuse...well let's just say we have more tricks up our sleeves." Kagome said as the other joined in with a chorus of "yea".  
  
With a resigned sigh, the boys struggled to their feet. The trudged behind the girl's without a word. Taking this as a yes, the girl turned, not expecting a counter attack.  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango, twirled her around and hoisted her over his shoulder and took off. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru followed suit with Kagome and Rin as Kouga, and Shippo followed at their heels.  
  
Naraku was left in the tree.  
  
Several minutes and curses later, Naraku had once again joined the group. The girls were still ranting and raving about having to be carried to the market and they were demanding to be put down as they were still slung over the boy's shoulders.  
  
Finally resigning, they stopped and literally dumped the girl off their shoulder onto the ground.  
  
"Baka." Muttered Rin as she stood up, shoving Sesshomaru's hand out of the way. "I don't need you help." She said, as she stuck up her nose and walked away. Unfortunately, along with sticking up her nose, Rin had closed her eyes and walked strait into a tree.  
  
The poor girl. Everyone burst out laughing, including Sesshomaru, to everyone's amazement. "What I'm not allowed to laugh now?" he said, looking angry.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to storm away when he fell flat on his face in the dirt. Everybody looked towards the ground to see what had tripped him.  
  
Rin lay on the ground where she had crawled over to Sesshomaru after she had smacked into the tree. Again, everyone started to roar with laughter.  
  
Still sporting unsuppressed giggles from the little encounter with the tree's, Inu Yasha and co. stopped at the at the edge of the market where Kagome stood to lecture them about the rules for behaving.  
  
"Now no one here is afraid of Inu Yasha because of how many times he saved this place from becoming another village destroyed by youkai. No one will be afraid of you because you are with us." She started. Kagome looked around at the group. She motioned to Sango who continued with Kagome's little lecture.  
  
"Though they won't be afraid of you, but they'll know something's up if you all act like who you are instead of whose body you're in. So everybody has to act like their counter part."  
  
"So that mean no groping Miroku." Said Rin looking at the monk. "Who me? I'm just a wolf prince who is madly in love with Kagome." He said with a smirk. Kagome inched farther back, away from Miroku, looking at him with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Shippo, no using Naraku's magic. Or causing the apocalypse. Or cuddling Kagome."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Naraku, no using Shippo magic, trying to steal the jewel, or wreaking havoc. And try and act cute. Most of all try to act NORMAL...like Shippo."  
  
"..."  
  
"Kouga, no trying to cart off Kagome at every moment...like now. Put her down- ."  
  
"Mangy wolf! Put her down!" Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and placed her down next to him. Considering, though that he was in Sesshomaru's body, it didn't look quite right.  
  
"As I was saying." Said Rin, glaring around at everyone. "No trying to cart off Kagome all the time. No calling her your woman. No fighting with Inu Yasha. Try to act normal."  
  
"Yea whatever."  
  
"Inu Yasha. Act like your brother-."  
  
"Half brother."  
  
"-Without the massacres. And No touching Kagome."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Sesshomaru...one word: Moody. That and no trying to steal Tetsusigia and be nice to Kagome, She can subdue you with one word. Just remember that."  
  
"When did you become so bossy?" Asked Sesshomaru, turning to glare at Rin. "When I started to feel like becoming bossy." She said as she smiled. "Now Kagome. Shall we go a-shoppin?" Rin asked as she linked arms with Kagome.  
  
"Yes we shall. Sango?" Asked Kagome as she held out her arm for Sango to link on as well.  
  
Sango smiled and linked arms as the girls walked into the market.  
  
"Is anybody here actually going to listen to them because im not." Asked Inu Yasha, turning to look at the men.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No."  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"As if I would listen to her."  
  
"So it's agreed. We cause as much trouble as we can?" Asked Inu Yasha, a smile lighting his features.  
  
Everyone smiled their answer as they walked into the village behind the girls.  
  
Everyone split up to go to different parts of the market to see what trouble they could cause.  
  
Miroku walked up to Kagome and picked her up. He flung her over his shoulder with a little "hup!" and walked away from the gaping Sango and Rin. 'Since I'm in Kouga's body, this shouldn't be cause for too much concern.' He thought with a wicked little grin.  
  
He opened his mouth and just let the words come. "Come be my woman Kagome!" he proclaimed to the whole village.  
  
If Kagome had be capable of speech at that point, she would have started to screech her displeasure. IF she had been capable of speech. Kagome couldn't say a word right then if her life depended on it.  
  
Sango, on the other hand, was about to have the argument of her life on her friend's behalf. She was about to open her mouth when she snapped it shut due to the hand steadily rubbing her backside.  
  
Sango whipped around just in time to see Kouga dart away as fast as his borrowed human legs could carry him. Sango was about to pursue her molester when she remembered about her friend.  
  
Kagome was no where in sight.  
  
She looked to Rin to see her standing there, looking as though she had seen a ghost. "What? What is it?" Sango asked, grabbing hold of the younger girl.  
  
Instead of replying, Rin merely pointed to the center of the market.  
  
Kagome was there, after being dropped by the monk turned wolf, and she was currently being cuddled to death by the Kitsune.  
  
"Kagome. Will you be my Okaa-san?" He asked, turning his bright eyes towards the miko hopefully.  
  
Kagome never got a chance to reply to that because of the loud proclamation that echoed over the village.  
  
"My name is Sesshomaru and I am going to eat you kids!"  
  
Kagome looked towards the sound. It was coming from a rooftop where Sesshomaru stood, dangling a laughing child by his ankles.  
  
"Oh God." Said Sango, covering her eyes. This was not going to turn out good.  
  
The child whom Sesshomaru had been dangling all off a sudden changed into a large man. Naraku.  
  
"My name is Naraku and I am going to kill you Sesshomaru." He said jumping to another rooftop, looking like he was about to fight.  
  
"Not before I kill you both." Said another voice from another roof.  
  
Kagome was almost afraid to look. But she did. Inu Yasha stood on a third roof, looking ready to kill.  
  
"Three of you get down here now!" Yelled Rin to them all. The boys paid her no attention what so ever.  
  
But they couldn't ignore Kagome...  
  
"You think your going to kill each other? You haven't seen me yet. Get your asses down here because I'M going to murder you!"

A/N: I think that's a nice place to leave off. All I can really say right now is that I will update when I can which I hope will be soon. Sorry to all those who didn't get included on reviewer responses this time. I'll include you guys next time. Oh and please read my new story. It's called "Never Meant" and it's my first AU attempt. So Please R&R that story and review this one too.  
  
Andi MotS


	5. Reviewer Responses and FareWell

A/N: Hi everyone! This is just a reviewer response page and a little not to tell you all that I am leaving for 6 weeks to go to another part of the country and I will have absolutely no contact with a computer unless im really luck (fat chance) for the entire time.  
  
This is just to say that I will be continuing MS as soon as I get back or as soon as I can. Thank you all for your reviews!! With some exceptions (see the very last response to see what I mean) I love each and everyone of them!!  
  
Well here are your responses and my closing note.

Reviewer Responses and Farewell

WHYWOULDSESSHYWEARPANTIES oO: THANK YOU!  
  
Squeakers: Ah one of my all time faithful reviewers for whom I am so glad for. I'll try not to be TOO mean to Shippo but I can't make any promises. : :Sly grin: :  
  
Blackcats of the moon: I'm sorry for the confusion. Its bound to be a confusing story though right? : :Looks hopeful: : and yes. As weird as it seems, Naraku is having fun. If you were in his position where you like to terrorize, wouldn't you have fun?  
  
DemonsOneTrueEvil: you're too kind really. And it is hard to follow. Sorry for the wait that you have had to indoor and the more you will have to indoor again. And sorry I am going from July 3 to the 15 of August without any access to a computer. Sorry. I'll update an actual chapter when I get back.  
  
Hihi: I definitely will!  
  
Animebaby08060: what if I don't wanna? : :Grin: : I'm just kidding. The reason I haven't been updating anything really is the fact that I have no time to sit and write save for the few crappy little oneshots I do infrequently. 2 of my stories will be deleted off ff.net because I don't want to continue them so that should give me more time to think about my other stories such as this one.  
  
Rosethorneight: : :Grin: : they didn't plan the switch BUT they did plan the humiliation of the girls. And about what I should do: it will all come out in due time.  
  
Jen: Yup that's got to be one of my favorite parts of the whole story and couldn't help but laugh at it too. Somehow I can just see Sesshomaru (Inu Yasha in his body though) say something like that.  
  
Fluffy's little girl: can do!  
  
Ladyhawk89: thank you. And I love your little motto: Love peace and hairgrease. And just to tell you, even though I'm over joyed at your little "god bless" : :Not trying to sound sarcastic: : I'm an atheist and don't believe in God. But I guess it's the thought that count right : :Wink: :  
  
Mukino Kuneka: Another of my all time faithful reviewers. And I have been busy! So much going on I haven't had time to breath yet alone update! And I read your story. It was awesome! Keep it up!  
  
Animefun725: Yet another of my all-faithful reviewers. Yea schools been a drag and sop have so many other things in life (believe me I would know) and I'm definitely going to continue this story even if I don't update half as often as I should. : :wink: :  
  
Anime-luvver: And another faithful reviewer. Yup I do watch Inu Yasha in english and japanese (even though my source of japanese episodes is gone) and I agree with you: the japanese are so much better than the english. And AU means alternate universe. (Took me forever to figure that out : :blush: : )  
  
Jaded image: one of my all time faithful and favorite people on ff.net. They are in for it (no one pisses off Kagome and walks away unscathed) but you'll have to wait and see what happens. : :wink: : and yes: men are idiots.  
  
Crumpled Piece Of Paper:   
  
Rekouri Sentusu: and last but definitely not least, my last faithful reviewer in this series of reviewer responses. Thank you so much. I love you now!  
  
Sesshygirl3: Yes I'll update an actual chapter when I get back from camp (on the 13/15 of August) and I did check out your story...is going good girl!  
  
Forsaken Wings: Yea it is confusing but it's me. What do you expect? And if you like chapter 4 I think your going to like chapter 5 even more!  
  
Meddmalyd: Thank you and I have to say your penname is by far one of my most favorite ones!  
  
Seshygirl04: If you want an update, the thing NOT to do is piss off the author. As opposed to the 3-4 month wait: I have had so many things to de (such as help my best friend deal with the fact that her other best friend may have cancer) that I have barely have had time to breath let alone update. If you and anybody else want to be a bitch and criticize me about thing in which you have no knowledge of, go ahead. Nobody's forcing you to read this. And if you want to think I'm stupid for not updating then you go right ahead.  
  
You try and deal with what I've had to in the past few months and then take some self-righteous bitches comments about a STORY that she now thinks is stupid because you've been to busy to update. You wouldn't like it is an understatement. This is my update for the time being. I'm leaving to go to another part of the country in a few days and I won't lose sleep over the fact that you have no chapter to read for another 6 weeks while I am at cadet camp. And go ahead and make me out to be whatever you want to if it will help to boost your over inflated ego in thinking that you are better than other people. If you send me another review like the one I am responding to, I WILL block you from reviewing my stories again.  
  
Sorry to each and every other kind person that reviewed and I sincerely apologize to everyone that thought I was being a cruel, heartless bitch but it pisses me off to no end when people assume that I live to update when I most certainly do not. I have other commitments to friends and family to which I can't get out of even if I wanted to. I'll update when, and only when, I can.  
  
And one last thing. I don't appreciate reviews like those of Seshygirl04 and if your going to leave ones like that, don't bother. I'd rather not get any.  
  
See you in six weeks!!!  
  
Andi WslS


	6. Tomatoes? Part One

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha, nobody would ever be happy with me because I can't draw.

A/N: long time I know but I have my reasons that I'm even going to get into now because it would take far too long because there are so many of them. And they actually aren't excuses!

Thank You to all of my reviewers for ch5 (even though it was a reviewer response page I still got reviews) they are all much appreciated!

WARNING THIS WILL BE AN EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING TO A 2 PART CHAPTER!

Ch6 Tomatoes? (Part one)

She was livid. No. Livid only meant that she was EXTREMELY pissed off. She was beyond that. She was literally seeing red.

"If you don't come down here right now, I will take a BLUNT arrow and purify each of you...yes you too Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled at his inquiring look.

Sango and Rin looked at Kagome in amazement. Never had either of the girls hear her utter such a threat. They both knew that Kagome took her powers seriously and for her to use a threat of the like...

"Wench, you know you can't hurt us-" started Sesshomaru with an indulgent smile.

"Watch me" Kagome snarled in reply. Even after his smart-ass comment, Sesshomaru and his companions paled in response to her reply.

"Kagome, perhaps you should calm down a little. People are starting stare." Said Rin carefully, hoping against hope that she wouldn't get her head bitten off. 

Kagome turned all smiles. "Rin my darling I will calm down as soon as I've murdered each and everyone of our LOVELY youkai companions. Until then...not a chance."

Kagome marched over to a villager and explained what she needed to him in a whisper. He smiled and said he would be happy to oblige and pointed to his wagon that stood next to him, filled with fruit and vegetables.

Kagome went to the front of the wagon, so to conceal her choices. She turned with a smile in her face. As quickly as she could, Kagome whipped 3 tomatoes at the youkai.

Not thinking that she would do something of the like, neither Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru nor Shippo tried to move and were hit squarely with the red fruits.

Kagome dropped to the ground laughing at the expressions on their face. She had no idea that a certain someone lingered in the shadows, plotting his comrade's revenge.

A/N: yes I know it sucked but it's a start and there will be a part 2 so don't flame me. And about my other stories, this is how it will go for updates. There will also be some one shots here and there as well.

Midnight Switch: This story will get completed before I update anything else. I predict that there will be 2-3 chapters left and I will try to get those done very soon.

Kagome no More: this one will be updated after I finish MS. There should probably be about 4 chapter's left to finish it off.

A World of Waiting: chapters for this story have already been started so you won't have to wait very long after I finish KnM for it to be updated.

Never Meant: This is my only story where I have what's going to be in each chapter written down so I'm leaving it until last.

If you haven't noticed, I intend to finish one story before I update others. This is how it will be unless I get a major writer's block for one and a writer's spurt for another.

Thanks for reading!

AndiWslS


End file.
